Broken
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projeto Traduções, por Marília Malfoy. Hermione está entre a angústia e a escuridão, e só ele, Draco Malfoy, pode salvá-la e devolvê-la a vontade de viver. Como?... Confessando seus sentimentos.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor

**Título: **Broken  
**Autor:**. Lady Lathenia

**Tradução:** Marília Malfoy.  
**Gênero: **Drama / Romance  
**Classificação:** T  
**Spoilers: **1 a 6.

**Observação: **In-Hogwarts  
**Projeto: **Tradução

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Essa _one-shot_ publiquei em _parceria_ das Sacerdotisas, na recopilação de _One-shot e outros_ (de dez escritoras, as quais eu me incluo), chamado _Anhelos_. Decidi agora atualizar-lo independentemente, para que as pessoas que lêem minhas coisas, possam ler essa _one-shot_, que eu gosto muito, pessoalmente.

Muito obrigada previamente por ler essa _one-shot_. E obrigada a Goi Izarra por ser minha beta, muito obrigada.

Até mais

Nacha

**Nota do Tradutor **Minha primeira tradução! Queria agradecer imensamente a Lady Lathenia por ter me deixado traduzir sua fic – brigada mesmo, girl -, e à Lady Malfoy, minha tradutora que me ajudou a enxergar meus erros e a corrigi-los – eu te amo, girl.

É isso, espero que gostem

**

* * *

**

Broken

FanFiction por _Lady Lathenia_

Traduzida por _Marília Malfoy_

- Hermione! – diz com preocupação a voz de Harry Potter ao ver como sua amiga se levantou abruptamente da mesa que compartilhavam em plena aula de Transformação, diante de uma admirada Professora McGonagal, que não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

A Gryffindor levantou-se violentamente, enquanto a cadeira golpeava fortemente o chão, fazendo que a imprevisível ação da castanha tivesse um efeito a mais do que cogitou sobre as pessoas que se encontravam na sala de aula. Por mais que o ruído seco e violento que fez a cadeira ao golpear contra o chão, foi seus olhos que fizeram as pessoas se impressionarem mais ainda. Estavam mortos de tristeza, de dor, de impotência. Sua face era todo um cenário de dor, uma dor inimaginável. A todos impressionava ver a melhor aluna, a perfeita Hermione Granger perder o controle de tal maneira, ela que sempre se mostrava forte na frente de todo, quase não-humana e agora se mostrava triste e se calava diante de qualquer pessoa estranha. Fosse amigo ou inimigo.

Ela sempre se mostrava como uma pessoa imune à dor e ao caos que girava ao redor de sua vida. Uma pessoa que sorriu ao pensar que a Guerra e os mortos conhecidos acrescentaram seu ritmo.

Esses eram os tempos passados.

Agora ela teria razões suficientes para estar vencida.

- Senhorita Granger... aonde vai? – diz a professora McGonagal ao ver que a garota, sem dar explicação nenhuma, caminhava como se nada tivesse acontecido, com passos lentos, até a porta da sala de aula.

Mas Hermione não respondia. Continuava caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se as palavras da professora McGonagal nunca tivessem chegado aos seus ouvidos. Caminhava com a cabeça baixa, enquanto seus olhos miravam algo indefinido, algo inatingível, algo que não estava ali.

Ela, é que não estava aqui

Ela estava perdida

-Hermione – repetiu a professora McGonagal, saindo de sua mesa e caminhando até a castanha em passos firmes. O rosto da mulher estava contraído por preocupação que estava pela conduta da castanha. Sabia que ela não estava bem, mas jamais pensou que a dor que a garota sentia fosse tão grande. Ela estava se afogando e nada podia salvá-la. O que ocorreu na última semana havia a matado.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger, páre – mandou a professora, mas com sua voz doce. A mulher, ao alcançar Hermione, pôs uma de suas finas mãos no ombro direito da garota, e fê-la girar, colocando-a cara-a-cara.

A mulher teve que segurar o choro ao ver a garota.

Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que de costume. Seus olhos, antes cheios de vida, agora estavam vazios, e não miravam nada de especifico e embaixo dos olhos haviam profundas olheiras negras. Estavam tristes, bastava vê-los que se doía fisicamente.

- Estou cansada – murmurou a garota inexpressivamente, mirando fixamente a professora McGonagal – só quero descansar um pouco, desaparecer um pouco.

A professora não sabia como interpretar essas palavras. Cansaço físico? Ela não acreditava. Hermione Granger falava de outro tipo de cansaço. Estava cansada de suportar, de fingir que estava bem, quando estava destruída por dento. Estava cansada de ver obscuridade e morte ao seu redor. A atmosfera do ambiente da perda de entes queridos que houvessem sido envenenados, e ela foi se transformando num fantasma, a sombra do que ela era. E nada podia ajudá-la cem por cento para reanimá-la, porque isso dependia dela se levantar ou ficar a beira de nada.

-Pode ir – diz a professora McGonagall com um tom de derrota em sua voz.

Quanta impotência e raiva deram-lhe ao ver o que a garota estava sofrendo. Queria dizer palavras de consolo, mas estas não podiam sair de sua boca. Não encontrava a palavra precisa para dizer o quanto sentia, e quanto a apoiava. Não podia

-Muito obrigada, professora – murmurou, enquanto girava seus calcanhares e saia tranquilamente pela porta da sala, rodeada de uma infinita tristeza.

Minerva McGonagal caminhou até sua mesa, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra aos seus alunos, quando a miravam impressionados pela atitude da professora

Ela era estrita, e sobre tudo uma mulher de caráter muito forte. Ao mostrar-se assim, com a Gryffindor, mostrava que a mulher tinha coração, que não era um ogro que gritava aos quatro ventos "Estudo, estudo, estudo", e que isto foi acerca de problemas pessoais.

-Professora, posso ver como ela está? – disse uma voz que ajudou a mulher voltar para a realidade

-Não, Potter – respondeu com muita firmeza – é melhor que ela fique sozinha... que reflita, que acalme sua alma, que está bastante perturbada... bastante dolorida... você está bem? – pergunta a mulher mirando a seu aluno inquieto

-Esse tratamento, professora... – disse o garoto seriamente, com voz baixa para que ninguém escutasse a conversa que ele mantinha com a professora – devo ser forte, pela Hermione, não posso cair também, ou então ninguém poderá dar apoio a ela... é meu dever ajudá-la... ela já fez muito por mim...

-Você é forte, Potter, mas você também não deve estar nada bem – disse analisando o rosto pálido do garoto

-Não sou forte... só finjo ser... - ele disse com um sorrisinho triste.

-Bom, você não perde nada fingindo isso, especialmente quando é para uma causa nobre – Minerva sorriu – agora volte a seu assento, Potter – adicionou a professora – tem uma aula para continuar, e muitos curiosos querendo escutar o que falamos... – acrescendo mirando Parvati Patil e Lavander Brown que olhavam com curiosidade a cena que representava Harry junto à diretora.

Hermione corria com o rosto banhado de lágrimas sem uma direção certa, como as almas perdidas que vagam pela terra. A única diferença com essas almas era que seu coração bombeava de sangue, que seus pulmões inspiravam e expiravam ar, tirando isso nada mais os diferenciava. Ela estava tão morta e triste por dentro que parecia mais morta do que viva.

A castanha seguiu correndo, até chegar à grande porta de madeira do Castelo, que para alegria de Hermione, não estava sendo vigiada por Filch. Aproveitou a grande oportunidade de sair do Castelo, e encaminhou até o jardim que ficava em volta de Hogwarts, junto ao lago.

O dia estava nublado, e não tinha cara de que o sol sairia de seu esconderijo entre as nuvens. O dia escurecia alarmantemente, apesar de ser apenas quatro da tarde. O vento soprava violentamente sobre a copa das árvores da Floresta Proibida e sobre a cabeça de Hermione, que fazia com que seus cabelos voassem e se revoltassem com o vento golpeando a cara da Gryffindor.

Mas ela não se importava com aquilo. Não importava que seu corpo estivesse duro pelo frio. Não importava que o dia estivesse escuro, nem que a chuva começasse a cair sem piedade sobre seu corpo. Não importava nada nesse momento, porque ela não estava ali. Hermione estava presa em si mesma, presa nas lembranças dolorosas que tinham acabado de destruí-la, presa no passado e nos sentimentos auto-destrutivos.

Por que acontecem coisas que não podemos encontrar o sentido de estar acontecendo? Por que temos que viver experiências horríveis de onde não podemos tirar nada de positivo? Qual é o maldito sentido de viver tanto horror?

Simplesmente nada.

Não havia sentido

O sentido de tais experiências não dá a nada

Mas Hermione estava tão cansada, tão cansada de viver, que em nada encontrava sentido, nem sequer na sua própria existência. Só queria morrer nesse momento, nesse momento de angústia, e sua morte não chegava, sua morte não vinha.

- Simplesmente não entendo... – murmurou a garota cansadamente, enquanto seguia caminhando rumo ao lago do Castelo.

E havia começado a chuva, a qual golpeava fortemente pelo corpo da garota.

-Simplesmente não consigo entender o porquê de eu estar vivendo nesse instante. É mais do que eu jamais pude suportar, é mais do que pensei sofrer. Mas a vida sempre se encarrega de demonstrar o quanto errado você está. Quando acreditava que não podia sofrer nada pior do que perder ele, morre o ser mais amado de minha existência. Essa pessoa que havia sido a minha luz, e que era uma grande razão para viver... mas ele não está mais aqui. Se acabou, ele não se envolveria com ninguém ao passar dos anos, porque sua memória morreria com os seres que o conheceram. Ia ser como se ele jamais estivesse existido. Mas não posso me contentar com o homem que ele foi para mim, e para tantos, foi se afogar em nada. Não suporto que tenham morrido durante a Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort. Ambos, meu pai e Ron Weasley, seria apenas uma parte de todos que morreram na Guerra, perderam sua individualidade, e suas vidas e suas mortes seriam recordadas como um maldito número! Eles e tanto mais seriam recordados sem nome, nem apelidos, nem rostos – pensava a garota com angústia enquanto se sentava em um tronco que havia caído na frente da Floresta Proibida, e há pouquíssimos metros da margem do lago, cuja superfície estava revestida por gotas da chuva

De repente escutou uns passos que a cercava cautelosamente, mas ela não quis se virar, pois conhecia muito bem esses passos, conhecia muito bem seu dono, e ele a conhecia muito bem, tanto que fazia-a sentir vulnerável, porque em muitos casos ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma, isso a assustava, mas também a aliviava, porque não estaria sozinha tentando decifrar seu tão complicado ser.

- Sabia que estaria aqui... – murmurou o garoto com a voz firme, enquanto se sentava junto à garota no troco, e mirava a superfície do lago – Potter me contou como foi a aula de Transformações... – adiantou indiferente, porém ela sabia que no fundo essa indiferença tinha preocupação

-Por que veio? – perguntou a garota com a voz monótona, sem mirar seu interlocutor – eu sei que você não se preocupa

-Não me julgue, Hermione – ele disse seriamente mirando a garota firmemente, com alguma dureza em seus olhos – não me sinto como esse estúpidos jogos onde você me diz "eu sei que você não se preocupa", quando na verdade você esta morrendo por dentro.

-O que quer que eu fale, Draco? – gritou violentamente, mirando furiosamente o Slytherin – que eu chore em seu ombro, enquanto você me diz que tudo vai ficar bem! Então vou dizer-lhe a verdade: nada está bem, nada...

-Só quero que coloque para fora o que está te matando, Hermione, nada mais – disse calmamente, sem impressionar-se ante a teimosia e violência da Gryffindor, enquanto pegava um cigarro e passava um a Hermione, que aceitou sem mesmo agradecer. Estava furiosa.

-O que me mata, o que me mata... – disse a garota furiosamente, enquanto se sentava e acendia o cigarro – quer saber o que me mata, Draco? Está bem... é isso.. o que me rodeira, o que eu sou... olha no que me transformei! Sou tudo, menos humana.

-Se engana. Você é mais humana do que ninguém. Ter raiva e tristeza são as coisas mais humanas- disse o garoto interrompendo a colega, enquanto colocava o cigarro na boca – a dor que você sente é natural, seria desumana se não sofresse pela morte do Weasley e pela do seu pai.

-Não quero falar deles, Draco – disse a garota ignorando as palavras de consolo, que confundiam sua mente

-Tem que ouvir essas coisas, Hermione. Te vejo muito envenenada, muito mal para que deixe isso de lado, porque querendo ou não, é injusto guardar toda essa dor que está te matando – disse o garoto cansadamente, enquanto colocava uma das pálidas mão da garota entre as suas.

-Você não sabe o que fala. Não trata de amenizar com esses seus jogos psicológicos idiotas – disse a garota mal-humorada, enquanto tirava sua mão das do garoto – o que você quer? Não vê que quero ficar sozinha?

-Quero que libere essa dor que está te matando. Até quando devo repetir, Hermione? – perguntou friamente – até que ponto quer chegar com essa auto-destruição? Quer acabar se matando, aniquilando sua vida?

-Não sabe o que fala – disse a garota se girando e mirando o lago com o rosto cansado, a ponto de explodir em lágrimas. Como odiava tê-lo nesse mesmo instante junto dela, tentando ajudá-la, quando ela não podia se ajudar.

- Sim, sei – disse pegando os ombros da castanha, com uma delicadeza que, por um segundo, a enterneceu e fez com que a enfraquecesse o muro de proteção criado envolta dela – você sabe que não está sozinha, só diz o que te mata, para te libertar, para poder vê-la feliz novamente – pegou de leve o queixo da castanha

-Não posso – disse a garota, enquanto lágrimas caíam em seu rosto, e mirava fixamente os olhos de Draco, que retribuía o olhar da morena, tentando alguma resposta nos olhos dela

-Sim, pode. Quando você não pôde algo, Hermione Granger? A aluna mais brilhante de toda a Hogwarts por anos. – disse o garoto com tom mandão, enquanto roubava de Hermione um pequeno sorriso, e secava as lágrimas dos olhos da castanha – só quero que coloque todo o ódio que te causa ao saber que perdeu os que te amam, por favor Hermione. Não se mate, não se sepulte na sua dor, tire de você tudo isso

-Cale-se – disse a garota fracamente, mas havia fúria em sua voz. Se deparou com violência novamente, e girou seu rosto furioso ao Slytherin – Quer saber o que me mata? Bem, o que me mata é a dor que eu sinto por perdê-los, por não poder viver sem eles. Por pensar ainda que me chegue uma maldita carta de cumprimento do meu pai, por pensar que Ron estará aqui fazendo uma de suas estúpidas piadas o acompanhando em sua típica ansiedade para comer... – dizia a garota enquanto pausava sua voz à medida que essas memórias cruzavam sua mente como dragas, enquanto seus olhos fechavam com violência, tentando evitar chorar – me mata não ter mais almoços familiares que meu pai falava de mim com orgulho, por ele não cuidar de mim quando eu estiver doente. Me mata saber que isso acabou! Que isso jamais vai voltar! Porque estou morta sem eles... Odeio a Ron, odeio a meu pai, por eles terem me abandonado, por terem me deixado sem seu carinho e proteção... Os odeio porque eles são estranhos e que não estarão mais aqui, jamais! – gritou com força, suas mãos tapando o rosto, tentando controlar o choro

-Hermione – murmurou o garoto com pena, sentando junto a garota, enquanto abraçava-a com suavidade e com uma mão acariciava o cabelo úmido da Gryffindor.

-É que isso não é justo, Draco – disse pausadamente por culpa dos soluços, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a capa do Slytherin com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquele ato – por que eles? Por que teve que acontecer isso comigo? Acreditava que eu era forte e que podia suportar tudo, mas com a morte de Ron – disse a garota fechando os olhos fortemente – há algumas semanas descobri que sou fraca e vulnerável, e agora com a morte de meu pai. Do meu papai! Do que me acompanhava a comprar os materiais, do que me beijava a cabeça carinhosamente, dizendo que eu era os seus olhos... – disse a garota continuando a chorar mais forte, abraçando mais o garoto – descobri que eu não tenho força para continuar combatendo, para continuar vivendo

-Mas tem que continuar vivendo, Hermione, não pode se derrubar. Muitos perderam seus pais e seus melhores amigos na Guerra - disse o garoto realista, com o tom mais suave possível – Não digo que sua dor não é válida – ele viu que as costas da castanha se pressionava contra ele – mas a vida é assim, a guerra é terrível, as pessoas enlouquecem, e não importa quem são ou quem foram, só importa matá-las. Soa horrível, mas isso é a verdade. O ser humano em muitos casos é tudo menos humano. E isso você pôde presenciar, mas não pode deixar que essa maldade te devaste, não pode deixar que isso te sepulte.

-Mas é que eu não tenho forças – disse fracamente, enquanto se separava do garoto e se secava as lágrimas – eu não tenho nada, eu não sou nada, não tenho motivo para viver.

-Você é o ser mais egoísta que já conheci – disse o garoto duramente, enquanto parava e mirava com dureza a garota – como não tem razão para viver?- Ele disse enfurecido, enquanto pegava o ombro da castanha com firmeza – E Potter? E sua mãe? E os Weasley? E Eu? Quem somos para você, Granger? – ele disse com ira e decepção – se você morre de dor, e eu sei, porque tenho vivido, minha mãe também morreu, era ela que dava sentido para minha vida, e logo minha mãe também morreu, mas você me viu querendo morrer? Eu não me rendi, porque eu sei que os outros não tolerariam que eu me matasse ou que perdesse a vontade de viver. – disse o garoto mirando fixamente a castanha – Como você acha que se sentiria o Weasley, ou o seu pai se escutassem você falando isso? Como você acha que eu me sinto, sabendo que a única pessoa que eu necessito quer se matar, e eu não sou suficiente para que queira ficar nesse mundo? Poupe-me, Hermione!

Hermione havia ficado paralisada ante as duras palavras do Slytherin. Como tinha sido tão egoísta, pensando em sua própria dor? Ela havia entrado dentro da sua dor, em seu próprio sofrimento, e não havia sido capaz de apoiar a sua triste mãe, seu melhor amigo Harry Potter que estava sofrendo horrores, porque ele havia tido a desgraça de ver Ron, semanas atrás, caído morto no Grande Salão do Castelo, produto de um ataque de um Comensal

E aí estava Draco Malfoy. Um de seus grandes apoios durante meses, quem havia se transformado em um amigo, que ela prezava muito. A Guerra havia unido as pessoas menos prováveis, como era com eles. A morte de seus pais havia o transformado muito, rompendo finalmente toda essa barreira de frieza que o caracterizavam o deixando ser finalmente o que realmente era.

Uma pessoa obscura, inexpressiva, lutando contra si mesmo, com um grande potencial de fazer o bem, mas prisioneiro da angústia, a dor e a maldade que tanto havia sido treinado

Eram bons amigos e se queriam, mas do que conseguiam definir, mais do que reconheciam, jamais reconheceriam, nem em voz alta nem em voz baixa. Lutavam contra esse sentimento que crescia em seus corações

Porque tinham medo de sofrer, medo de que a vida tirasse um do outro. Ambos haviam sido queridos durante a Guerra, durante a morte de amigos, iriam reconhecer algum dia o que sentiam um pelo outro, e formalizariam algo, e a Guerra se encarregou de destruir aquela relação tão delicada, jamais poderia voltar a reconstruí-la, ou a viver como era antes. Por que jamais haviam sentido a valentia de confessar o que sentiam.

Até esse momento

Ele estava dizendo o que ela precisava, e que era uma egoísta por não pensar nos outros. Que era uma maldita egoísta. Que precisava dela. Havia feito essa promessa silêncio de jamais confessar seus sentimentos, mas não dava mais, era necessário. Era necessário, porque reprimir algo que o queimava, o destruiria

Por que ter medo de amar?

Simplesmente por ter medo de sofrer

Mas essa covardia inconsciente também era o que matava Hermione, e o que matava a Draco

O medo mata, o medo faz a pessoa se sentir ainda pior

-Draco, a que se refere? – perguntou a garota confundida, e um pouco nervosa

-Não me julgue, Granger – disse o loiro modesto enquanto pegava os ombros da garota, mirando-a fixamente – você sabe que tem sido uma egoísta, Hermione, vejo isso em seus olhos, e é lógico que você entre na sua própria dor, porque tem sofrido muito, muito mais do que algumas pessoas podem suportar, mas tem que pensar que todo mundo passa por algo, e Deus não te mandaria algo se você não conseguisse suportar – disse sabiamente – mas agora te vejo rendida, e não sabe a dor que sinto em te ver assim, caindo num precipício que é impossível de sair, e sabe o que me dói mais, Hermione? – disse seriamente – que você saiba que as pessoas precisam de você. Você sabe que eu preciso de você, mas não te importa e você prefere morrer, porque nós não somos suficientes para prender-te a esse mundo, com vida, que não somos suficientes para te dar felicidade

-Draco, não diga isso, é que... – começou a dizer a garota com a voz um pouco arrependida

-Não suporto essa idéia de que o que sinto por você não é o suficiente para você, para que você aprecie a vida – continuou o garoto com voz cansada, com os olhos cheios de dor, o que não passou despercebido pela castanha

-Draco, pára! – gritou interrompendo o garoto firmemente – não é que você e os demais não são suficientes para que eu continue vivendo, é só que estou muito cansada de viver sofrendo, para seguir com isso... tenho tanto medo de dar meu amor para alguém, e a Guerra venha e tire esse ser amado de mim... não quero sofrer mais, sinto que meu coração não suporta mais... será demais eu sofrer outra perda

- Mas não sabe o quão maldito é saber – disse o garoto veemente – que a vida sem entrega não é nada, que viver com cuidado para não sofrer apenas mascara o que o que não viver. Hermione, isso você me ensinou, com teu exemplo, com tuas palavras há alguns meses. Onde está Hermione que não tinha medo de entregar-se, a querer alguém, a amar?

-Morreu – murmurou a garota dolorida, enquanto abaixava o seu rosto

-Não, você a sepultou, porque tem medo de sofrer novamente... – Disse Draco enquanto suas mãos alcançavam o delicado rosto de Hermione – mas me deixe decidir algo, porque será a última vez que você vai me ver decidir... Eu preciso de você, porque você para mim é mais do que eu jamais cheguei a imaginar que seria. Porque você tem sido a luz nos momentos difíceis da vida, porque você me ensinou a viver, e ver que a vida sem entrega não é nada... – disse veemente – eu te quero, te quero viva, e não me dá medo me arriscar a sofrer e a morrer de dor se é o destino que interfere por nós, porque não podia me arriscar a uma vida sem me arriscar pelo o que eu quero, porque a vida é única, e tem de tratar de viver da melhor maneira, e sei que o meu carinho por você não tem nada de mal, e sei que é melhor me arriscar do que ficar paralisado me reprimindo pelo medo que tenho de sofrer

-Draco, eu não posso, tenho muito medo de sofrer... – disse a garota, com novas lágrimas brotando de seu rosto

-Eu também tenho medo, muito medo, mas não posso deixar minha vida passar e não me arriscar por algo que é nobre... – ele pegou uma das mãos de Hermione, obrigando-a a sentar novamente no tronco – mais não posso ficar tentando de convencer. Só você poder superar o que tem sofrido, e não sabe como eu me sinto. Sei que é difícil o que você tem vivido, porque eu vi você vivendo em certa maneira, e odeio quem passou isso a você, justo a você, que é a pessoa mais pura e boa que já conheci. Você, só você pode ganhar disso que você está sentindo, e eu vou estar aqui para te apoiar, junto com os outros, mas só você pode dar a decisão final. Tem tudo para se levantar e voltar a viver, se você o deseja... adeus, Hermione – ele disse inexpressivamente, enquanto começava a caminha com a mão em seus bolsos, e a cabeça pra cima, mas ela podia adivinhar ele estava aparentando que essa conversa que tinham tido não o tinha afetado... O que era mentira.

O que era mentira que ela também jamais poderia voltar a entregar-se para alguém. Ante ela, ia caminhando sua decisão. Draco era sua decisão. Ela poderia legar a sua vida novamente, e ele poderia dar todos os sorrisos que haviam desaparecido de seu rosto, que também necessitava. Mas tinha tanto medo, e esse medo paralisava os músculos, e que fazem as pessoas fazerem tudo menos o que deviam fazer...

Arriscar-se a perder, seria morrer.

Não arriscar-se, seria morrer também.

Ela compreendeu as palavras dele, e saiu correndo a toda velocidade, enquanto sentia o seu coração saltar sem piedade à medida que ela acelerava as passos. Tinha que alcançá-lo, tinha que chegar até ele, e dizer com mil palavras que estava disposta a se arriscar, a tudo

Mas ao chegar até ele, e ver como ele girava até ela, com um sorriso de felicidade e satisfação, ela não pôde mencionar uma única palavra, e só conseguiu abraçá-lo com força, com toda a sua alma, dizendo sem palavras um sim

E tomando sua mão com delicadeza, ambos foram até o castelo, com um sorriso em seus lábios, que significava que devolveram as esperanças e a vida

**F I M**

**

* * *

**

Nota final do autor:

Muito obrigada por lerem essa _one-shot_, de verdade. Por favor, deixem _reviews_, e também mandem a A_nhelos_ das Sacerdotisas, elas tem _one-shots_ e _song-fics_ muito boas. Beijos

Até mais

Nacha

**Nota da Tradutora: **Espero que tenham gostado da tradução. Espero que tenha ficado 100 fiel à fic original

Beijos


End file.
